


【Hades】【Sticker】【ZagThan】【扎格X塔纳】【NSFW】【现代paro】

by jingyu8010



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Rough Sex, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagthan - Freeform, 扎塔, 破镜重圆 伪骨科 zagthan zag is top 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyu8010/pseuds/jingyu8010
Summary: 曾经错过之人，再相遇对我百般情话
Relationships: Zagreus/Thanatos(Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 8





	【Hades】【Sticker】【ZagThan】【扎格X塔纳】【NSFW】【现代paro】

**Author's Note:**

> 是现代paro

电梯尴尬地将开未开。  
Thanatos站在原地，握紧公文包的皮带环视狭窄空间里的人，奥林匹斯那种难以亲近的气氛沉在整个包厢里，让他想到从晚班飞机上无意瞥到的积雨云。那些团团块块挤在一起的形状正像现在他们的情形。Thanatos在窗的另一边，知道自己无法靠近，密厚的云块聚起来，委婉地表示今夜有雨你的旅途将因我们不顺。  
没有人会为他让出一块空隙，Thanatos有些后悔自己太早扔掉了杯子，至少这样他还能以手握滚烫的咖啡为借口，为面面相觑的他们找一个好下的台阶。  
为首的宙斯咳嗽一声，伸出手来做出摁按钮的姿势，Thanatos顺势看了下手表，然后抬头说不劳费心，今天我不赶时间。  
“哦，好的好的，下次见，小伙子。”  
电梯门关上了，显得刚才的敷衍如他飞快的动作那般廉价。Thanatos把视线落在下行的摁钮，那上面不知道什么时候被人贴了一张骷髅贴纸。还挺有意思的，他想，假如这不是一种挑衅的话。  
冥界的神被大声议论并不是什么新鲜事，可从来没有人敢做得这么出格——哪怕是在宴会上喝醉了酒的狄奥尼索斯在清醒后也会第一时间撕掉它。奥林匹斯需要和冥界保持一种微妙的平衡，但又难免小肚鸡肠。所以他们修建了豪华的观光用电梯，特意发布通知说这是两界和平友好的证明，却又巧妙地算好了人数，让匆匆赶去工作的冥神望着他们优雅的身影而挤不进电梯。  
所以是谁干的这种事，他皱紧眉头，听见身后工作同僚的脚步声后，才打消了撕掉那张贴画的冲动。  
“真没想到你能这么快回来。”  
阿瑞斯从西装口袋里抽出两支烟，依次递给他和赫尔墨斯，Thanatos向他道谢，赫尔墨斯则从身后的背包中拿出来一块面包作为交换，然后把香烟夹在耳边。  
电梯到达他们这一层时Thanatos正把烟咬在嘴上，三人走进宽敞的空间，阿芙洛带忒特制的香水盖住一点烟味。缓缓下行带来些微的失重感，夕阳洒下最后一点光芒，他们前方显出浮金的光点，赫尔墨斯小声又有规律地嚼着口香糖，阿瑞斯反手打开巨大的观赏落地玻璃，有风吹过的瞬间打火机擦起的火星摇晃，他几乎要叹一口气。  
"没想到你回来得这么快，我们都以为你还要在那边待两周左右呢。"  
"收尾工作比我想的还顺利，"Thanatos偏头对阿瑞斯说道，"我把需要对接的文书工作发给你了，留意邮箱。"  
“哦，对。老兄，”赫尔墨斯转过头来，把口香糖压在舌头下，“卡戎刚刚和我说他们知道你回来了，你的老板说你可以先去休息，汇报的部分他交给别人来。”  
递过来的还有一块手机屏幕，信息界面上他的兄弟卡戎旁边有颗红色的爱心，Thanatos点点头，把滤嘴塞进嘴里望向身后。下降的过程中光线越发昏暗，沉默的气息蔓延开来，却没那么令空气难堪。  
层层下潜的冥界正如过渡边缘把握极好的水彩画，一切都显得极为自然，他们几乎是心情平静地看着头顶的光线被黑暗的墙壁吞没，眼看绿色的冷光从脚底爬上来。  
Thanatos望着眼前的火星，适应了冥府的独特气氛后他更愿意注视着流淌的血河减压，那深红的光芒并不刺眼，略带粘稠的水声正好与剩余几层别具特色的河流各司节奏，闭上眼便是在这时最让人心情放松的旋律。  
直到他们听见脚步声，蒙灰的走廊上有什么人朝他们的方向靠近却又停下。  
Thanatos认出声音的主人，掌心挡住香烟，随着顺势而为的动作将橘黄光点藏在身边。他瞥见红黑相间西装的一角，又正好对上那露出的松绿色眼眸。  
他没有刻意去读那眼神中的情绪，反而是他在交锋中产生了一种莫名奇妙的感觉。得知Zagreus离家的消息时那种焦躁与烦闷的心情又爬上来了。当他意识到早就有这么一天以后的瞬间，无名的愤怒也紧随其后，毫无征兆地将一切情绪燃烧殆尽又扔在角落，直到今天，刚刚，那沉寂许久的死灰又被那双眼睛撞出了火。  
他皱紧眉头，闭上双眼，不再掩饰之前下意识想要藏起来的动作，在嘴咬住滤嘴的同时狠狠吸了一长口烟。  
这样再吐出烟雾时两人都能毫无寒暄地轻松离开。  
“你要不要再和他单独聊聊？”赫尔墨斯走到他身边，嘴角示意之前那人离开的方向，用一种略带遗憾的语气问他。  
“不用了。”Thanatos把烟头掐断在手心里，嗓音也因为当才的行为变得沙哑，  
“我们早知道会有这么一天。”  
——  
已经做出选择的人，再回头时就没那么简单。他们彼此都心知肚明。Thanatos告别两位同僚，回到房间时已经是深夜。  
他没有开灯，推门的响声惊动了缩在窝里的莫特。棕褐色的耳朵抵了过来，Thanatos在昏暗一片的轮廓中摸了摸它的头，然后提着公文包向书房走去。记忆为他指路，多年来毫无变化的装潢证明了这一点。他把公文包放下，拉链的响声切裂开了书房里蕴藉很久的寂寥，手指摩挲纸面，清点资料的数量。入嗓的烟已经快要烧干喉咙，疲劳催生的头痛一路摸到眼睛，他蹲下来检查莫特的状况，在黑暗中给几株植物浇水，又端着发烫的马克杯坐在沙发上。身体在催促了，而他又准备开始点亮屏幕查看邮件。亮得炫目的白光中修普诺斯的欢迎回家短信排在第一位，紧接着是一长串他自己标注出的工作相对方未回复的部分。  
一点无奈与愤怒的心情膨胀开来，又泄气般迅速崩溃。他依次点开寥寥几个游戏，数独的免费游玩次数用完后跳转到广告界面。Thanatos在几则健身课程和营养搭配的弹窗广告声中缓慢地倒在沙发上，被电子设备放大了的高调做作嗓音空荡地敲打着屏幕，配合着演员不着调的演技消磨人的耐心。他没有像往常一样打起精神来稍微收拾下行李再淋浴洗漱倒在床上，日常的流程被有些落魄的心情打败。这些他还需要忙上一阵子的事一团乱麻地堆在脚边发霉，而他提不起劲来，下意识逃避，一切皆因抽走最后一块积木的那个人，Thanatos的精神和情感都显得手足无措。  
——  
所有人都知道，Zagreus早晚会离开冥界的。  
脑海里浮现这句话的同时，他眼前依次列开Zagreus从小到大的身影。就像月影图一样，你能看见他逐渐转过身去，但曾经紧盯着你不放的眼睛再也没有转回来。  
一切都恍如隔日，那天也同样是潮湿而粘稠的夜，Thanato从书桌前抬头，望见房间里有乳白色的月光在摇动，粘液一样漂浮的光团随外面的风上下勾勒出窗帘的轮廓。他停下手里的工作，钢笔笔尖夹在两指间，墨水缓缓打湿纸张毛边。他看到那风兜住一堆朦胧又发白的光，又将它们随意地抛向房间角落。风从身边跑过时能感受到时间随流逝在下坠，不知为何，原本应该纯洁如新的月光像粘稠的牛奶一样粘连在他拖长的影子上，吞咽般盖过了模糊的界限，摇曳的光影好似在舔舐僵硬的边缘。  
一种被冒犯的感觉油然而生，他用力甩了甩钢笔里堵住的墨水，但那天的月光好像缠住了他的心扉，微妙的心理不断敲着警铃，他放下工作躺在床上，直到在那一刻钟声大作。  
午夜时分Thanatos听到Zagreus手指关节敲在门上的声音，是响亮的撞击感，印象里那双充满肉感又柔软的手迅速张开，生长出质感分明的骨节和掌心中厚厚的一层茧。他没有回应，记忆的朦胧比不上此刻的虚幻，Zagreus在本该独自休息的夜晚走进了他的房间。他听到有人赤脚走过他房间的羊毛地毯，又不可避免地想到Zagreus小时候，他们到处乱跑又冲向床上时互相嘲笑彼此的脏脚板。  
现在不一样了，Zagreus从很久以前就不再对着他大笑，那种收敛起来的情感反而令他在意。衣料摩擦的声音蹭到耳边，他能感受到突然在身旁响起来的呼吸。脏脚板不见了，取而代之的是精心挑选好的香水，Zagreus不修边幅的印象被这一味道挤走了，他悄无声息长大，从赤脚乱跑的孩子成长为会用香水来烘托气氛的成年人。再从以前少不经事扯过他头发的顽皮鬼变成卷起他发梢问是否可以继续的青年。  
你对你的兄长心生爱意是该压抑，但当一切以血缘关系为名的束缚随真相的剥开不复存在，缰绳将勒不住兴奋已久的跑马。  
他都知道了，Thanatos在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，Zagreus将鼻尖抵在他的后颈，Thanatos半闭着双眼，一边想象接下来可能发生的场景，一边半是犹豫地握住了向下拉扯他睡衣的手腕。  
那力道并称不上是拒绝，更像是一个紧张的人不知道该如何开口。Thanatos的手只堪堪变成了一个阻扰的姿势，来不及下一步反应就被汗湿了的手握住摩挲。  
“--Zagreus，记住你的身份，”一种不详的预感升起，他试图再去伸手拽一把那缰绳，试图确认那个紧抱他的身体到底是发现了真相还是忍不住欲火，“我是你的哥哥，要是你父亲知道了你在做的事，你要怎么----”  
他勉强转过身，还没说完的话就被那双眼睛截断在空中。Zagreus眼神专注，全然没有以往的笑容和此刻该有的情动，那只象征地狱血统的眼眸里藏着冷酷，另一只碧绿色眼睛里常见的温和消失了，Zagreus的眼瞳颤抖，紧盯着Thanatos，像是在捕捉此刻他的一举一动。  
等Thanatos反应过来他在做什么时，已经太晚了。  
“你什么都知道，Thanatos，”他一字一句地说着，“从一开始就是，对吗？”  
月光被藏起来了，Zagreus的脸被阴影遮盖，一切都太晚了，此刻是等不来太阳的深夜，又是来不及发现询问者真实意图、暴露自己的尴尬片段。他能听见Zagreus咬紧牙关的声音，也感受到放在自己腿上的那只手的颤抖。  
训马者的失误就是错估了对手，他不应该觉得自小在庄园里长大的马匹会漠视荒野。血统既是可以为人称道的束缚也可以是深埋于身的定时炸弹，当Zagreus第一次发现真相，第一次知道自己并不属于围满了舒适栅栏的自家庄园，而知道这一切的每个人都在沉默以对或者骗他，  
他当然会愤怒。  
“还是保持沉默是吗？那要么现在就推开我，要么就从现在起一句话也别说。”  
看似保留了理智的话语，实际上已经没有任何结果了。  
当你发现真相后愤怒。  
当你不让爱人开口。  
当你选择不向快乐在谎言中的人展示你了解的部分真相。  
当你觉得你的辩解很笨拙。  
Thanatos叹了口气，他想起那些被带走灵魂的低语。一个人若是突然失去了归属感，那下坠的痛苦和被背叛后的失望感，能让最清醒的智者发疯。  
他偏开眼睛，没有再继续看。不知道自己脸上当时究竟是什么样的神情，Zagreus几乎是在他叹息的同时就撑起身体，将另一只手重重压在他的手腕上。

两人之间的第一次亲吻，混杂着血腥味与撕咬嘴唇后的疼痛感。  
毫无技巧与安抚可言，倒不如说这是一场真真正正的发泄。当身体被撕裂时，他闷哼一声抓破了Zagreus的脊背，痛苦让他在床上挣扎着抽气，难以闭合的双腿之间挤进了一个发狂着施暴的野兽。Thanatos数次想要禁闭的嘴被人扣住下巴撑开，带着血腥味的舌头扫过他的牙齿堵住他的喉咙。很快那种窒息感又开始蔓延了，他们的眼睛被滴下的汗搞得含混不清，腹部以下的部位用力撞击又迅速抽离，滞连感层层累积着快/意。  
Zagreus好像一直在说着什么，但却像是不停发出的含混不清的嘶吼。  
Thanatos的双手因为攥紧缰绳而鲜血淋漓，他的视线模糊不清，双眼被不断擦过的头发带出了泪，烈日的荒岩旁他用尽最后一次力气挺直了背，努力想让失控的马匹远离万丈深渊，结果下一秒就被那发狂的野兽甩到地上，手掌的勒痕飞出夹杂着草屑的血。剧痛中他看清那身影，融化在热度里的幻影破灭，Zagreus的黑发旁是自己的手，抓痕在他身上如同纵横的壑沟。  
还是那双眼睛，Zagreus发现他从恍惚中回过神来后笑了一声，然后全数抽/出再用力挺/入。  
训马者和要被征服的对象对调了。Zagreus终于看到金色的瞳仁碎裂了一下，那双始终保持中立保持沉默的嘴尾音上扬，甚至在接下来的撞击中差点咬到舌头。  
Thanatos在理智耗尽前做的最后一件事，就是将布满牙印的手背用力抵在嘴上，不让自己崩溃般的叫喊让巡夜的母亲听到。  
——  
过去的回忆变成梦，把当时的痛苦变成第二天上班的偏头疼。  
注目的视线织成地毯，他走在上面，死神停在空无一人的电梯门前，借助西装和公文包的阴影将那个撕了一半的骷髅贴纸甩了甩，然后又犹豫着把它贴在手心，喝了一口咖啡。  
那个意义不明的图案又增加了，唯一值得庆幸的是奥林匹斯神看起来都不怎么在意。  
“我不得不说做这种事的人很有创意，”雅典娜用指甲敲了敲咖啡机上的贴纸，看向他，“尽管没什么用，但我总感觉这里的气氛好了一些了，看起来似乎是有人在精心打理周围的装潢，而且巧妙地没有越界，对此你有什么头绪吗？”  
Thanatos揉了很久的太阳穴，在用力过猛后勉强皱眉看清楚了周遭的人和事，抬了一下眼睛开始敷衍。  
“我太久没回来了，”他对雅典娜说道，撕开一小袋白糖，往空杯里扔进奶球，“这些变化……不管是谁带来的，只要他发挥好的作用，我就不予置评了。”  
奥林匹斯女神赞同的附和声随水的波动模糊起来，咖啡机开始工作了，那阵缓慢又富有节奏的轰鸣声搅碎着咖啡豆。他维持着身体略微前倾的姿势，一只手放在逐渐发烫的纸杯上。  
白色的砂糖在嘟的一声后开始融化，那些飘散的牛奶，棕褐色液体里跳舞的雪。Thanatos开始头疼，这么长时间过去了他仍然在心神不宁的情况下持续触碰到了那个人的身影，那晚飘絮状的月光从回忆中跳脱出来，彻底融入了刚刚搅拌好的咖啡里面，棕褐色混沌的夜晚变了形状，他把还在旋转的奶泡看成了他们两人纠缠在一起的身影，却满是痛苦与折磨。  
他们之间有谁有过错呢？珀耳塞福涅没有，冥王没有，倪克斯没有，Zagreus没有，他更没有。事情其实一目了然了，就如同命运女神编织的线，当难以接受的事实摆在面前时，所有人都没能来得及摆好姿态去应对。  
就和这张贴纸的突然出现一样，他张开自己的掌心，出神思考的同时又将视线移了回去。上扬的微笑，深红色的橄榄桂冠和象征冥府的骷髅头像。电梯门打开了，里面的人没有挪动脚步，Thanatos想起他们争吵前Zagreus爽朗的笑声和他时而欲言又止的态度，我也想和你一起到凡间看看，他说这话不知为何有些磕磕绊绊，不像平常那样健谈。  
于是一切都连起来了，假如不在意的话，就没有互相嘶吼着的为什么会这样，假如不是自己的心已经为他人所占据，就不会任由一时喷发上来的冲动伤害了所爱之人。Thanatos仰头将剩余的咖啡一饮而尽，把公文包的位置换手，防止那张贴纸被皮革蹭坏。  
他抬头，视线在停留了很久的电梯门口前徘徊，一声抱歉还没送出去，就被等在那里的身影卡在了半空。  
电梯尴尬地将开未开，Thanatos站在原地，握紧公文包的皮带紧盯站在电梯里的人，那枚贴纸在他的手心发烫。

Zagreus是不同于其他人的人。  
这话听起来确实没头没脑，不合逻辑，但当时的Megra叹了口气，Thanatos把要签字的文件竖起来堆到桌上，手摊开停在最上面的一层，就这样偏着头思考了很久。  
他太过热心肠了，Thanatos附和了几句，拔下钢笔笔帽开始签字。  
他太过懒散了，白费了那么好的头脑。Thanatos握住杯柄摇头，马克杯中间的部分传来晃荡的水声，他对来抱怨的人举了个例子，聪明的思维虽然没有派上用场，也比像西西弗斯那样处心积虑做坏事挖空子好。  
“他迟早会长大的，迟早会发现这一切，照照镜子就能发现的秘密，但他要是问起来，我们能怎么办？我听说凡人们会把熊的幼崽养在固定大小的笼子里，等到它被自己挤得痛哭时再杀掉它们。”  
“到那个时候谁来杀掉他呢？还是我们一直对他的疑问视而不见，一起等着把这个问题彻底沉在冥河里面？”  
能沉得住吗？  
闪烁不停的指示灯下电梯在催促，身后的奥林匹斯人在窃窃私语，Thanatos手中的咖啡没了重量，他想起当时别人对他的质问，又看到现在Zagreus摇摆不定的脸，就知道当时的问题他没有回答，现在他也只想逃避。多年的兄弟，一天之内就戳破的窗户纸，他们两人在一场互相折磨的性/爱后再没说过话。后来Thanatos出差去处理一桩又一桩的事，冥府传来的待办事项里轻描淡写地告诉他Zagreus试图逃离，但又不停失败，只能求助于他的奥林匹斯亲戚。  
那些信息的语气里全是自以为藏得精明的刻薄。  
古老的风从沙滩吹到他脚边，一个待死的青年在海浪中挣扎着抓住冲浪板，而他的家人和所谓的朋友将太阳镜后的视线转移到了新开的香槟上，当他们用酒沫开心涂抹身体时Thanatos带走了那个灵魂。海水再次淹没他的脚腕时，他想起Zagreus曾问过他关于海的问题。当他冲洗身上的沙子，而周围的凡人径直从他身边穿过时，他觉得，他觉得Zagreus确实应该从那个地方逃离。  
现在他的手心藏着Zagreus玩笑般画下的贴纸，而Zagreus盯着他，一直不停地无视上层的呼唤，执着地摁住电梯。  
要不要直视笼中熊悲伤的眼睛？  
“我不是有意打扰你的，Thanatos，”Zagreus先开了口，“我知道以我的身份耽误大家这么久的时间是种不负责任的表现，你显然还要参加晨间例会，所以请不要在意我。一旦你进来后我就会让出电梯，然后和他们解释清楚这件事的，我保证。”  
滴水不漏的应对，他的语气中甚至没显出多少失落。  
那句对Zagreus没头没脑的评价说对了，他是不同于其他人的人，不同于冥府常年的冷漠寡言与奥林匹斯的刻薄高调，Zagreus能巧妙地让语言织成一张网，悄然笼络他人的心扉，你靠近时还能发现他的正直与热忱。  
但那样就更痛苦了。  
双眼都被睫毛挤得睁不开的黑熊喘着粗气，艰难地把干裂流血的鼻子挤出笼中的空隙，勉强喘息，但好奇围观他、或者是自小喂养他的人感叹完他真好他真可怜以后，自由地去忙各自的事，留他一人停留在原地。  
他一旦开始思考，便能明白什么才是真正苛刻的命运。让他一人来承受这些，未免太不公平。  
“我想你可能先要对你父亲汇报这件事，Zagreus，”Thanatos说着把空杯扔进垃圾桶里，皮鞋踏地的声响加入警报的铃音，“一起先回去吧，警报已经响了。”  
当电梯门终于关上时，不算狭窄的空间里响起两种声音。一句是Zagreus小声的咳嗽，另一句是Thanatos压低了但仍旧露出来的呵欠，咖啡起效太慢了，他侧身拉开宽大的玻璃。流畅的滑动声宣示着风，带着水汽的朝雾中散射着光，远处的回廊上能看到有人在来回走动，行色匆匆。  
还算是难得的早晨，甚至有人贴心地递过来口香糖。谢谢，他对Zagreus说道，在瞥到包装名称的时候又开始想。这是他自己出去买到的还是别人送给他的礼物？将口香糖送入口中的动作正方便不加掩饰地抬头，Zagreus的身形又瘦了些，又高了些，年轻人的个头还在不断疯涨，如今却不会让他心生不安。  
毕竟真相已经被揭开了，他在犹豫要不要开口询问近况，但又不明确这样的行为是不是不太妥当。口嚼橡胶在牙齿缝隙粘来粘去，如同无数个被抛散的话题，但哪一个都拿不出手。  
一如既往地，冥府的冰冷气氛由Zagreus来拯救。  
“趁着我们同行的这段时间，我想对你说些事，Than。”  
来了。  
Thanatos吐掉口香糖，“我知道了，我也有话想对你说。”  
“需要让你先开口吗？”  
“不用了，"他对着年轻人语气中的有气无力皱眉，"我猜你就能把我想说的话都说完了。”  
“我会尽量长话短说的，如果有没说到的地方，你能告诉我你的感受吗？”  
Thanatos仿佛被空气噎了一下。  
“我也——啧，就直接说吧，Zagreus，下次再见就不知道是什么时候了，不用拖拖拉拉的。”  
这话说得确实有点伤人，但是是事实，他看向Zagreus，突然更希望眼前的人像那天那样放下客套，直白地盯着他问。  
“我——”Zagreus将手放在鼻子附近，他握住电梯里的扶手，"我一直想对那天的事道歉，我知道你随时都能把我推开，但你没有。”  
对，因为那个时候缠住他身体的还有愧疚。Thanatos的喉结动了一下，“那晚算我们扯平了，除此之外呢？你找到你的母亲了吗？”  
“就这样？你不在意吗？”  
“那对我而言不是什么大事，然后你的答案呢？”  
"我没想到你会直接问，”Zagreus才意识到Thanatos真正关心的重点，他把更多的道歉的话吞下去，“我成功了，然后按照倪克斯教给我的路线，我找到了她的小屋。但门锁着，所以我只给她留了封信，告诉她我是怎么想的，回来的时候就遇见你了。你在外面的时候有见过她吗？"  
Zagreus的语速放慢，像是在一边回忆一边描述，深红色的瞳孔和绿色的眼睛都垂了下来。  
"我在那天之后就再也没有见过她了，"Thanatos看着他的绿色眼睛，"但我想她应该很会隐藏自己的行踪，她会照顾好自己的。"  
"她从以前开始就一直这样吗？"  
"大概吧，那个时候我也没有太在意工作以外的事情。"  
Zagreus赞同这句听起来像是敷衍的回答。  
"我不知道该怎么说，毕竟这是你们的家务事，有一天我结束完工作回来，然后就发现……你就只有这些想问的吗？"  
他有些焦躁地岔开话题，那种态度反而印证了Zagreus的猜测。大概吧，Thanaos看见冥界王子沉默地眨眼，然后用比刚才缓和了不少的语气轻声问。  
"是的，接下来我想听听你的想法，关于什么的都好。"  
"我没什么想法，你能找到你的母亲就最好了，"Thanatos侧头避开他的视线，转动手腕看了一眼手表上的时间，"过去的事情就到此为止了，以后我们还能做朋友，就这样了。"  
"真的吗，"Zagreus说是在问他，语气中却全是断定，"就像你说的那样，某一天起我们可能就再也见不到面了，你确定我们今天就要带着遗憾分别吗？"  
"……"  
Zagreus站在他的对面，继续岿然不动，冷静地抛出语言的网，将他接下来的心理牢牢套住。  
Thanatos抬头再看过去，最后一束阳光被下沉的阴影收回，Zagreus的西装变成暗红，却是周围唯一鲜艳的亮色。他在思索着，直到至福乐土的银青色光芒从他们脚底升起，汩汩的河流旁飞出几只蝴蝶，Thanatos才开口。  
他发现Zagreus在对面也屏住了呼吸。  
“你到外面去的时候，”他一字一句地说，“感觉怎么样？”  
电梯在一向平稳的下滑中震动了一下。  
“……我不知道该怎么描述那些，”Zagreus的声音听起来好像更低沉了，他抬起头来，“太阳、地表的雪，还有我见到过的悬崖和海，我不知道该怎么去描述它们，我以前从没在冥界看见过这样的景色。”  
“我的母亲……珀耳塞福涅的木屋是唯一没有被雪覆盖的地方，当时我走过去，能看见蓝色的河流从小屋周围穿过，它们拍打在岸边，发出和冥河不一样的水声。”  
“我不知道该怎么形容那个声音，……清澈？大概是这样的感觉。总之，我还看见很多种在地里的蔬菜，它们旁边都围着栅栏，中间还有一个用稻草和木棍做的张开手臂的人偶，上面停着五颜六色的蝴蝶。”  
“当我敲门时蝴蝶一起跳起来飞走了，我吓了一跳，结果手就直接打在门板上了。那一刻我想，啊，完了，可能会让她不开心。但是又过了一段时间，直到那些蝴蝶飞到我身边时，我才意识到她可能不在家。所以我用了能找到的一切东西给她写了一封信，把它塞在了门缝里。就这样了。”  
“就这样了……你都写了些什么？”  
“我不知道，我不知道再怎么把当时心里想的东西再说一遍了，Than。”Zagreus半眯起眼睛，他的手有些无措地插进口袋里，紧接着第一次，这个向来对一切自信又游刃有余的年轻人在原地开始踱步，在发泄情感的同时又有些慌张。  
沉默随着他的脚步发散，滞凝感悄悄堵塞喉咙，让两人的眉间都开始压弯。  
Thanatos靠在电梯内的墙壁上，身后是缓缓下沉的悬崖与河流，英灵们的剑冢上停靠着露水和蝴蝶，带出他的一声叹息。  
"我明白那种感受。"最后还是他先松了口，就和当时的你一样，每当我想要对你说什么的时候，我也总是找不到合适的词汇来描述那种感觉。”  
他努力不让自己前后的话语无伦次起来，但这有些困难。  
“从以前起就开始了，我一直认为你会离开冥界。不光是我，Megra，还有其他人，甚至包括冥王本人恐怕都是这么想的。”  
Thanatos想起踏出冥界的那一天，他在各地四处奔波，过于沉重的灵魂聚在一起，让他的镰刀止不住地下沉。头顶上赫利俄斯的马车疾驰而过，刺眼的光让他头晕目眩，直到返回冥界再踏入冥河，有那么一段时间只要闭上双眼就能感受到恼人的烫。  
他不能适应凡界的环境和奥林匹斯绝大多数人的专横，但Zagreus又怎么样呢？他忍不住去想象Zagreus走到了凡界，第一次知道外面正在下雪的表情。他看到Zagreus从走过的路上回望自己的脚印，站在出口处的悬崖边缘上去看看见夕阳的光芒。能闻见泛着咸味的海风，他想象着Zagreus的头发被风吹动的模样。Zagreus和他们所有人都不一样，他能感受到光的刺眼，但仍然愿意去直视它。在所有人都偏头接受现状时，只有Zagreus会站出来去改变那些蒙灰的错。  
他们都做出了选择，命运女神的安排十分恰当，冥界的归冥界，奥林匹斯的归奥林匹斯。但轮到这个流着凡人红血、有着两边血统的灵魂降生时，纠缠在一起的线又该怎么样呢？  
至少也应该让他自己来解开。  
"Zagreus，"Thanatos下定决心般开口，一个常年给小熊喂食的青年在人群都离开后，拿起了能打破笼子的锤头，  
"如果当时我在场，你告诉我实情的话，我想我会在能力范围内帮助你的，"  
锤击的声响惊动了筋疲力竭的熊，他嘶吼着从破碎坍塌的笼子中挣脱出来，然后回头发现站在雪地里的人。  
“哪怕你找不到你的母亲也没关系，哪怕你就这样冲向凡界再也不回来也没关系。”  
他丢出早就准备好的、等待这一天的血淋淋的心脏。  
"我是这么想的，但，"  
Thanatos把头低了下去，他用手捂住脸，指缝间有细腻但蓄势勃发的感情在流动。  
帮助熊获得自由的人站在原地，他的身后是被惊动的灯火和凌厉的风，寒风暴雪冻伤他的手背，慌乱的脚步声逐渐逼近，他望向那头回望着他不肯离去的野兽，想要大声驱逐帮他彻底重获自由，  
却发现自己开不了口。  
“但我在一边有这个想法的时候，一边不希望你离开。”  
Thantos掐住自己的左臂，不明白为什么袒露心扉会让自己这么难受。所以这到底算什么呢，他轻声问自己，手掌中仿佛蓦然出现纠结他心的那两根线。  
仿佛说出这句话的开始，那天晚上才变成了真正虚假的放纵。没有那么多年含蓄的情，没有表现出那天晚上失控的爱，所以第二天早上起来两个人赤裸相对才会觉得难堪。  
脚步声向他靠近了，他低下头叹气，看见自己手掌中那个发皱的贴纸和Zagreus的西装裤料。  
“你想知道我是怎么想的吗，Than？”  
他的耳边响起这句话，但声音又小又带着颤抖，像是Zagreus无意中的梦呓。  
“怎么？”他问。  
“我之前一直不敢确定，但只当刚才你说……我才明白过来。”  
“也许我们搞错了顺序，”Zagreus向他走过去，一步步缩短距离，直到把手臂拦在Thanatos身前，死神才看出那是一个没有准备好的拥抱。  
“我们应该先说完这段话的，”Zagreus的黑色瞳孔也垂了下来，他半闭着眼睛，“然后我们再交换礼物，再跑到随便一个地方约会，循序渐进，而不是像那天一样，什么都没来得及说清楚，就分别了。”  
“所以，”Thanatos放轻了声音再问他，“你觉得这就是——”  
“就是我们两个人互相爱慕，但又不知道怎么表达罢了，”  
“如果不是的话，我不可能对你生气，不可能只凭着一时怀疑就冲进你的房间，你也是一样，”Zagreus的手动了一下，那粗糙的茧，正摩挲着他的手背，  
“你喜欢我吗，Thanatos？”  
他听见Zagreus将埋藏起来的感情变成试探性的问。而这个问题的答案在他心里猛扎了下去，他看见从前两人闹闹腾腾又无忧无虑的时光，又注意到在某一个节点，那种异样的情愫开始生根发芽。一团模糊的字眼，一种只会跟那个人联系起来的感觉，胡乱生长到今天，终于有了能准确描述的语言。  
我想我喜欢你，握着锤子的年轻人背对着寒风，面对他救出来的熊流泪。  
Zagreus略微踮起脚尖，凑近他的同时屏住呼吸，用鼻尖确认有没有躲避的应激反应。  
为什么要帮忙拆开笼子，为什么要和其他人作对，人群在他背后嘶吼着，准备举起武器将熊抓回去。方才一直安静看向他的巨兽站起来，挥舞着利爪挡在他身前。当他被那一团毛绒绒的手臂拦住时，青年几乎听不见对面的喝骂声。  
不过就是这样而已，他挥舞着镰刀，终于明白一直以来害怕的，只有错付心意得不到回应而已。  
Thanatos在电梯门开启的一瞬间抱住Zagreus，然后无视众人的目光侧身按下了上行电梯的按钮，在年轻爱人因震惊而错愕的注视下，轻笑了一声，以主动的吻作为问题的回答。  
——  
Thanatos从队伍的最尾端走向前去，咖啡里升腾而起的烟像是开路火车喷出的气雾，那些属于奥林匹斯山的员工小心翼翼给他让开一条道路。蓝牙耳机里歌手沙哑的声音还在不断回荡，颗粒状的光芒打在他的灰发上，他从自己低头的缝隙中瞥见不那么刺眼的光。  
一切如往昔那样稀松平常，Thanatos握着贴了骷髅贴纸的咖啡杯，在每次电梯门开启时踏着节拍等待。他低声哼唱着歌，耳机里的乐队模糊而又遥远地为他拍打着节奏，电梯逐次下沉的每个瞬间，不同的光影在他身上分次呈现。他的背上有炙热的画，单独一人的电梯厢间内，沙哑的嗓音应和着沙漠，随歌词的推进他能看见眼前的景象在不断下落。萦绕在墙壁上的光藤蔓般下坠，沉寂在永日死亡中的灵魂悄然抬头，炎热的水仙花平原里传来不知名的清唱。  
直到从远方传来急促落地的沉重脚步声，Thanatos关掉音乐，抿住嘴唇，主动摁下开启电梯门的按钮，在每次递出半人马之心、接住那个惊讶的微笑以后转身，回头，然后用贴了骷髅笑脸的咖啡杯迅速挡住自己的笑容。

——————唐胤商 2021.2.24——————

Ps.听的歌是《Maybe tomorrow》


End file.
